Tupakka tappaa, Dean Winchester!
by tellie
Summary: "Muistatko kun huomautit, että miesparan heittäminen pullolla ja tupakointi kuulostaa sinulta? Mikset sinä tupakoi? Se sopisi tyyliisi; tarkoitan, että mitä ovat naiset, alkoholi, autot ja klassinen rock ilman suupielestä roikkuvaa sätkää?"


**A/N: **Lienenkö sitten porsasköhässä vai missä hyppykupassa, mutta yhtä kaikki olo on kamala. Nukkuminen on paikoin vaikeaa, paikoin mahdotonta, ja valvoessa on hyvin aikaa ajatella. Enkä ollut ajattelemassa jotain paskaa kandityötä. En.

Ajattelen ennemmin sitä, miksi Dean huomautti Samille, että tupakointi ja miehen heittäminen pullolla olisi enemmän hänen tapaistaan. Eihän Dean tupakoi? Miksei? Sopisi tyyliinsä!

Betaamaton.

EDIT: hävitti poikkiviivat, joten editoin ne takaisin. Samalla vaivalla sitä sitten vissiin voisi parit kirjoitusvirheet korjailla.

**Full summary:** "Muistatko kun huomautit, että miesparan heittäminen pullolla ja tupakointi kuulostaa sinulta? Mikset sinä tupakoi? Se sopisi tyyliisi; tarkoitan, että mitä ovat naiset, alkoholi, autot ja rock ilman suupielestä roikkuvaa sätkää?"

**Time line: **Juuri jakson Born Under a Bad Sign jälkeen.

**Word count****:** 1140

**Spoilers:** Mieto spoileri jaksosta Born Under a Bad Sign.

**Disclaimer:** no huoh, et ikinä arvaa.

**Tupakka tappaa, Dean Winchester!**

Sam makasi motellin vuoteella ja tuijotti huoneen savuntahrimaan kattoa uteliaan mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan. Vaikka kuluneet päivät olivat olleet emotionaalisesti raskaita, oli puhtaan helpotuksen tyyneys pakottanut huolen, pelon ja vihan myrskyn hänen sisällään laantumaan, ja uupumuksestaan huolimatta hän oli asianhaarat huomioon ottaen erinomaisella tuulella.

Kun ovi kävi, Sam nousi puoliksi istuvaan asentoon ja nyökkäsi veljelleen tervehdykseksi. Dean hymyili hänelle vinosti, sulloi ostamansa oluen motellin pieneen jääkaappiin ja avasi yhden pulloista sormuksellaan.

"Penni ajatuksistasi, Einstein", Dean heitti ohimennen pizzasuullisten ja kulausten välistä, sillä Sam oli palannut tuijottamaan kattoa.

"Äh, ei se ole mitään", Sam sanoi haluamatta jakaa ajatuksiaan.

"Sammy, 'ei mitään' on viime aikoina ollut yleensä aika tärkeää", Dean huomautti ja sai palkakseen kiusaantuneen naurahduksen. Ampumahaava Deanin olkapäässä edellisen "ei mitään" jäljiltä oli yhä tuore.

"Ei sellaista ei mitään. Mietin vain... Muistatko, kun huoltoasemalla kävi ilmi, että olin tupakoinut ja heittänyt pullolla sitä miesparkaa? Huomautit, että se kuulostaa enemmän sinulta kuin minulta, mutta ethän sinä polta. Et ole polttanut sen jälkeen, kun pienenä sain sinut kiinni rysän päältä ja kantelin isälle tupakoistasi."

"Jep... tupakoista..." Dean sanoi ja virnisti saaden pikkuveljen punastumaan.

"Kuitenkin", Sam jatkoi saatuaan enimmän punan pakotettua pois kasvoiltaan, "tupakointi sopisi tyyliisi. Tarkoitan, että mitä ovat naiset, alkoholi, autot ja klassinen rock ilman suupielestä roikkuvaa sätkää?"

Deanin virne levisi. "Sammy, Sammy", hän sanoi hitaasti sanoja maistellen. "Itse asiassa se on hyvä tarina. Taisin olla neljätoista, sinä kymmenen tai niillä main. Muistatko sen koulun, jossa ryhmänohjaajallasi oli niin jättimäiset tissit, että jos niillä olisi ollut massaa yhtään enemmän, ne olisivat keränneet ympärilleen omat aurinkokunnat?"

Taas Sam hävisi taistelun kasvoilleen kohoavaa punaa vastaan. "Neiti Hedger. Tietysti muistan."

Dean pärskähti pulloonsa. "Tiesin sen! Penturakkautta!"

Kun puna Samin kasvoilla syveni muutamia asteita, hän alkoi toivoa, ettei olisi ottanut asiaa puheeksi lainkaan.

"Se tupakka", hän muistutti veljeään, joka palasikin kertomuksensa pariin mielellään.

"Muistat sitten varmaankin myös koulun takana olevan kapakan?"

Sam nyökkäsi. "Sieluni silmillä näen jo, mihin tämä johtaa, mutta jatka."

Dean hykersi. "Sitten suosittelen sielusi silmille kolapullon pohjan paksuisia rillejä, koska näet väärin. Nimittäin sen baarin takana oli giganttisen iso koiratarha, jossa aikoinaan asusti jumalattoman iso bullmastiffi, varmaan lähemmäs seitsemänkymmentä kiloa rautaista lihasta ja teräviä hampaita. Tässä vaiheessa elukka oli kuitenkin jo oikaissut koipensa. Vesikauhuun."

"Auts", Sam summasi.

"Kun tarhan takana olevasta metsästä alkoi kuulua huhuja hullusta koirasta josta ei jälkikäteen näkynyt jälkeäkään, tein vähän taustatyötä ja osoittautui, että elukka oli haudattu jotakuinkin keskelle tarhaansa. Päätin odottaa maanantaihin, jolloin baarin pitäjä lähti kotiinsa, ja hoidella luut."

"Dean!" Sam lähes huudahti. "Olit neljätoista! Yksin keikalla!"

Dean kohautti olkapäitään. "Mitä olisi pitänyt tehdä? Isä oli kolmen osavaltion päässä ja tavoittamattomissa, Bobby kahden ja puolen ja jalka kipsissä. Delannut koira, ei ihmisiä lähimaillakaan. Suoraviivaisempaa työtä ei löydy. Olisiko pitänyt odottaa että joku kuolee?"

Sam antoi asian olla; oli turha haastaa riitaa yli kymmenen vuotta sitten tapahtuneista asioista. Sitä paitsi Dean oli oikeassa.

"Eli kun nukuit viatonta lapsenuntasi, pakkasin mukaani perusromut ja häivyin, vaikka sää olikin juuri sellainen, jollaisella kukaan ei halua metsästää-"

* * *

Dean pysäytti auton aution kapakan sotkuiselle takapihalle ja astui ulos ovesta. Hän kietoi nahkatakkinsa tiukemmin ympärilleen, sillä syksyinen sää oli kylmä ja kostea. Tähtitaivaan ja ohuen kuunsirpin valossa lähes vihreänsävyinen usvaharso leijui kuolleiden lehtien yllä ja yksinäinen ihminen saattoi suorastaan tuntea ihollaan, kuinka tuonpuoleinen maailma kurkotti häntä kohti pitkine luisine sormineen.

Oli juuri sellainen yö, jona kukaan ei halunnut metsästää. Sellainen yö, jona vieressä seisovaa kumppania oli vaikea erottaa kostonhimoisesta hengestä.

Dean kaivoi taskustaan jo lähes tyhjän tupakka-askin ja zipon. Hän sytytti tupakan, ja sitä poltellen avasi Impalan takakontin ja sen valepohjan. Hän nosti esiin lapion ja katkaistun haulikon, minkä jälkeen varmisti haulikon olevan ladattu vuorisuolalla.

Tupakka paloi pian loppuun ja Dean tumppasi sen huolellisesti maihareidensa kannalla. Hän puhalsi viimeisen savun keuhkoistaan, huokasi henkisesti tehtäväänsä varustautuen ja heitti lapionsa koiratahraan.

Pian hän seurasi lapiotaan yli tarhan korkean aidan. Hän otti haulikon esiin, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi, ja aloitti matkansa kohti tarhan keskiosaa. Puut kurkottivat hänen ylleen alastomina ja niiden kuolleet lehdet kahisivat vaimeasti musertuessaan kenkien alla. Toisinaan kengät tapasivat pienen, lehtien ja usvan peittämän kuopan, mutta metsästäjä ei antanut tasapainonsa järkkyä. Kaatuminen, jopa horjahdus, oli osoitus heikkoudesta, merkki hengille hyökätä.

Tarhan keskellä oli suuri jo hyvin huonokuntoinen koirankoppi, ja vain muutamien metrien päässä siitä kumpare, jonka päällä oli osin jo lahonnut kahdesta laudanpätkästä kokoon naulattu vino risti.

Lapio iski kiviseen ja juuriseen, vaikeasti kaivettavaan maahan kerran toisensa jälkeen, ja hitaasti mutta varmasti kuoppa syveni.

Ensimmäiset luut tulivat jo näkyviin, kun kuopan pohjalla seisova Dean Winchester kuuli matalan murinan takaansa. Hän tarttui hitaasti kuopan reunaan nojaavaan katkaistuun haulikkoon kuunnellen tasaista murinaa, ja aseen saatuaan hän kääntyi vielä hitaammin kohtaamaan kasvoista kasvoihin suurikokoisen punaruskean koiran, joka tuijotti häntä julmat hampaat vihaisessa irveessä, voimakkaat jalat usvan peitossa.

Dean nosti aseen hitaasti kohti eläintä, ja kun se kyyristyi hyökätäkseen hänen kimppuunsa, hän laukaisi aseen. Kun suola kohtasi koiran rinnan, eläin ulvahti kivusta ja perääntyi monta askelta.

Hetken metsästäjä tuijotti sitä epäuskoisena, mutta koiran puhjetessa raivoisaan haukkuun hän pudotti haulikkonsa ja juoksi niin kovaa kuin jaloistaan pääsi.

Matka tarhan reunalle ei ollut kohtuuton, ja jahdattuna Dean oli ennenkin osoittautunut koivistaan äärimmäisen vikkeläksi. Siksi, kun hän pudotti haulikon kyetäkseen juoksemaan nopeammin, hän ei oikeastaan ollut huolissaan. Koira oli ilmiselvästi elävä, ja elävä bullmastiffi, vaikkakin suuri ja tunkeilijan ja suolakiteiden raivostuttama, ei ollut kovinkaan pelottava moniin Deanin kohtaamiin yliluonnollisiin entiteetteihin verrattuna.

Silti jo puolessa matkassa Dean tunsi keuhkojensa olevan tulessa, mutta louskuttava koira hänen kintereillään auttoi häntä unohtamaan tuskan. Lopulta, koko rintakehä tulta palaen, hän saavutti aidan – mutta jo maitohapoille juostut, hapenpuutteesta huutavat lihakset eivät jaksaneet ponnistaa, ja Dean tajusi jääneensä riippumaan avuttomana koiratarhan verkkoaitaan raivostunut terävähampainen koira takanaan. Hän ennätti juuri muistaa sen suuret hohtavat hampaat, ennen kuin tunsi niiden uppoavan lihaansa.

* * *

"Dean", Sam sanoi nauraen, "tarjoilit itsesi sille oikein hopealautaselta!"

Dean näytti lähes pahastuneelta. "Mistä minä tiesin, että siellä isännöi Fifi kakkonen? Joka tapauksessa sain sen pedon irti ahteristani ja kipu antoi minulle niin paljon lisäpontta, että jakson punnertaa itseni pois siitä hemmetin tarhasta."

"Sittemmin, kun tikkasin pakaraani peilin kautta kasaan, suoritin vähän vakavahenkistä itsetutkiskelua. Tarkoitan, että jos se olisi ollut vaikka ihmissusi, siinä olisi sitten ollut tämän elämän tärkeimmät tapahtumat. Minkä verran tupakalla oli osuutta asiaan, sitä en osaa vieläkään sanoa, mutta päätin, että tarvitsen jokaisen suorituskykyni murenen, enkä aio pilata sitä imemällä syöpäkääryleitä. Tajusin, että näissä hommissa tupakka ei välttämättä tapakaan hitaasti."

Myös Sam vakavoitui ja nyökkäsi. "Mitä sille koiralle sitten loppujen lopuksi kävi? Ja kai sinä hait vesikauhurokotuksen?"

Dean kohautti olkiaan lähes välinpitämättömänä. "Hain. Ensin kuitenkin kärsin yhden elämäni pisimmistä ajoista lähimmälle 7/11:lle, josta ostin paketin makkaraa. Työnsin siihen rauhoittavia ja syötin sitä sille hullulle hirviölle niin paljon, että meistä tuli oikein hyvät ystävät. Sitten, kun koira kuorsasi koivet oikosenaan, hoidin homman loppuun ja lapioin mullat takaisin Fifi ykkösen päälle ja häivyin. Sen jälkeen en ole koskenut tupakkaan."


End file.
